Three-dimensional (3D) reconstructions can recover 3D models of objects in scenes by using image sequences or videos taken from different viewpoints. Real-time 3D reconstructions of moving objects in dynamic scenes can be useful for many applications, such as 3D tele-presence or tele-conferencing, augmented reality, remote surgery or education, e-commerce, film making, and computer video games.